Harry Potter's World and How to go there
by TheOriginalVampCraze
Summary: What if you could go into any world you want by will? Would you do it? Diana did and now she's connected with Harry Potter who is confused on how this girl knows so much about him. Read to find out what happens if a new character is written into the story
1. Chapter 1

**New character: Diana's P.O.V.**

Most stories start off with a sentence that draw you into the story. But to be truthful, I don't know what to say. Maybe 'Things aren't what they seem', but then I'd be copying Wizards of Waverly Place. Or 'Things can happen', but that's so typical to say. 'Life takes you in directions you didn't know you had'? That's perfect, because that's what happened to me.

I live in a very small town in Camden, Alabama on a small island in the middle of the Alabama River. My daddy's a fisherman and my mom works at the local small church as the music minister. And I have two little sisters. Twins in fact. So basically a typical life in a typical family living in a typical two story brick house. You'd think I'd have very few choices in life and most of my life I did.

I'm almost eleven now and I think I might be stuck working at the church where my mom work's. And she'd be very happy to hear that even if I don't want it. She'd probably make me work there anyway.

You see my mom keeps things away from my sisters and I that she says 'Is evil and can mess up your life'. We don't have a TV, there are certain board games we're not allowed to have in the house, we are home schooled, and mom doesn't let us read anything outside of our textbooks or the books she gives us for our birthdays and Christmas. Which, if you don't know, is totally boring! And on top of all that, I can only be friends' with the kids at the church. A whooping number of three!

But here's what my mom doesn't know . . . Those kids have parents who teach them different things and different views of the world.

So I decided to obey her and stuck with those kids. Just us, two guys and two girls hanging out in the back of the crowd during service, whispering to each other very softly. Those were the best times I ever had, seriously.

I'm probably boring you, telling you about my life and all so I'll get along with it.

The girl, Julie, was really weird but cool weird you know? Well anyway she asked me what I liked to read and my answer; 'Anything my mom doesn't buy for me, which is nothing.' She giggled but then grew silent and looked at me.

'So you've never read Harry Potter?'

'What's that?'

'!' She stared at me silently with big eyes.

'Girl, you've been living in a cave or something because Harry Potter is huge!' She said and told me what it was all about. I was shocked to find out what it was about and asked her why she was reading something that was against our religion. Did I forget to mention that I'm Christian?

Julie said that if we read fiction but know that it's not true, that those things can't happen, it's alright. Same goes with movies that director's make up.

I smiled and looked over at my mom. She'd been wrong but worst of all; she lied to me about these books and movies being completely evil and mined wiping.

'Do you think I can come over to your house and read them? I can't read them at home or my mom will have a fit.' I asked Julie. She grinned and nodded.

'Go on and ask her.' Julie said.

I got up and said to Julie, 'Don't tell your parents why I want to come over. Just say that we want to hang want and maybe have a sleepover.' She nodded and I walked up to mom quickly.

"Mom, can I go over to Julie's house sometime?' I asked.

Then the questions why, what, where, and when came up. So to skip that part I'll just say that I got to go over to Julie's house the next Friday for a sleepover. That's when Julie and I took turns reading the first book in the Harry Potter series out loud together. We made it half way through the book before we crashed at 3:00 in the morning.

We got to have another sleepover the next week and we finished the book and I was so hooked! It was a thrilling story to read and I couldn't believe there were books out there like this! I couldn't wait to read the next book.

So right now it's been three days since I finished that book and my mom wants to have Julie over at our house for a change on Friday. I'm not that thrilled because that means she won't be able to bring the second book. But Julie says that she has another book in mind that might please mom if she catches us reading it.

It's Tuesday and I can't help but wander what book she has that she knows my mom and I will both like . . . That's a very slim number.

So life went on as normal until Friday came along.

Julie came over and I greeted her in.

"What's up?" I ask.

"Nothing much. I got a book that I think you might like." She said with a smile.

That's when mom came in and narrowed her eyes at us. "What book?" She asked coldly.

Julie held up a book and the title was: What's real and not real.

My mom snatched the book and skimmed the introduction. She smiled and handed the book back to us.

"Okay you can read that." She said and walked back into the kitchen to make us a snack.

Me and Julie walked up to my bedroom and we both started laughing.

"What's up with your mom?" She asked as she sat on my white queen bed.

I shrugged. "She says that any book she doesn't approve of is evil and can not be trusted. So what book did you bring?" I asked.

Julie handed me the book and said, "It's not as interesting as Harry Potter but it's good enough. It's about all sorts of things like history and fantasy creatures. Telling us what's real and not. I suggest we read what's not real just to get a kick out of it." We both smiled and started reading.

The book was very interesting and made us laugh a lot. It told us about unicorns and how they were told to live in Northern England but it just became a fantasy creature when an old man mistook a white horse for a beautiful horned horse. Also that mermaids were thought to be real because one time a sailor in the early 1500's or so saw a manatee holding it's pup much like a baby on a rock through the mist and mistook it for a fish tailed woman holding her child.

After reading most of the book, Julie knocked out cold and dropped the book. I giggled and retrieved the book off the floor and looked at the clock. I was 3:00 in the morning but I wasn't tired. I wanted to keep on reading this book because it was interesting so I kept on reading.

I was very close to finishing it when I came across a page that said:

**Witch's and how they traveled from realm to realm.**

I was about to turn the page, not very interested but a few word's caught my eyes.

_. . . Visited worlds beyond your imagination._

That made me think of Harry Potter. It was an unbelievable world and I wanted to go there so badly. So I read on.

_Very few witches are able to travel from realm to realm because you have to be a certain half-blood to do it. A very rare half-blood. The town's people in Salem in 1694 said that an old lady that was thought to be a witch said she visited these other realms in her dreams and they were real. All she had to do was want it go there really badly and wish upon the moon before she goes to sleep. Of course the people in Salem believed her to be mentally challenged and 'put her out of her misery' they said but many people believe she was hanged._

That's when I stopped reading. There was more to it like how it's not real and all that but I wanted to try something. I wanted to try to go into the Harry Potter world.

I looked out the window and grinned. There it was the moon. But I don't know how to pray to a moon . . . Is it like praying to God?

I got on my hands and knees and folded my hands in front of me on the windowsill. _If you're out there, let me travel to the world of Harry Potter. That's all I ask for._

Suddenly I was very tired and I crashed onto the floor asleep with my long wavy brown hair covering my lips and closed brown eyes. That's when I found out that life is very surprising.

***The following content belongs to the book: Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone by J.K. Rowling. **

It was a very sunny Saturday and the zoo was crowed with families. The Dursleys bought Dudley and Peirs, Dudley's friend, large chocolate ice creams at the entrance and then, because the smiling lady in the van asked Harry what he wanted before they could hurry him away, they bought him a cheap lemon ice pop. I wasn't bad either, Harry thought, licking it as they watched a gorilla scratching it's head who looked remarkable like Dudley, except that it was blond.

Harry had the best morning he'd had in a long time. He was careful to walk a little way apart from the Dursleys so that Dudley and Piers, who were starting to get bored with the animals by lunchtime, wouldn't fall back on their favorite hobby of hitting him. They ate in the zoo restaurant, and when Dudley had a tantrum because his knickerbocker glory didn't have enough ice cream on top, Uncle Vernon bought him another one and Harry was allowed to finish the first.

Harry felt, afterward, that he should have known it was all too good to last.

After lunch they went to the reptile house. It was cool and dark in there, with lit windows all along the walls. Behind the glass, all sorts of lizards and snakes were crawling and slithering over bits of wood and stone. Dudley and Piers wanted to see huge, poisonous cobras and thick, man-crunching pythons. Dudley quickly found the largest snake in the place. It could have wrapped it's body twice around Uncle Vernon's car and crushed it into a trashcan – but at the moment it didn't look in the mood. In fact, it was fast asleep.

There was a little gasp behind Harry and he turned around to see a sort of tall, brown hair girl looking at him with wide eyes. When she saw him looking at her, her face flushed bright red and she looked away.

Harry raised an eyebrow but looked back at the snake when Vernon tapped the glass after Dudley whined about it not moving.

"This is boring." Dudley moaned when the snake didn't budge and he shuffled away.

Harry moved in front of the tank and looked intently at the snake. He wouldn't have been surprised if it had died of boredom itself – no company except stupid people drumming their fingers on the glass trying to disturb it all day long. It was worse than having a cupboard as a bedroom, where the only visitor was Aunt Petunia hammering on the door to wake you up; at least he got to visit the rest of the house.

The snake suddenly opened its beady eyes. Slowly, very slowly, it raised its head until its eyes were on a level with Harry's.

_It winked. _

Harry stared. Then he looked quickly around to see if anyone was watching. Only one person was and it was the girl from earlier but she quickly looked the other direction.

Harry waited a moment before he looked back at the snake and winked, too.

The snake jerked its head toward Uncle Vernon and Dudley, then raised its eyes to the ceiling. It gave Harry a look that said quite plainly:

"_I get that all the time."_

Harry felt like he needed to say something to the snake but decided to go against it. What if someone over heard him?

That's when someone tapped on his shoulder.

Harry turned around expecting one of the Dursleys or Piers but instead it was the brown hair girl again.

"Try speaking to him." She whispered.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "What?" He whispered, confused.

"Speak to him." The girl whispered, pointing at the snake.

Harry stared at her for a moment before looking back at the snake.

"It must be really annoying to be in that cage all day with all these people drumming on your glass." Harry murmured through the glass, though he wasn't sure the snake could hear him.

The snake nodded vigorously and Harry heard the girl next to him breath in sharply but ignored her.

"Where are you from anyway?" Harry asked the snake.

The snake jabbed it's tail at a little sign next to the glass. Harry peered at it.

Boa Constrictor, Brazil.

"Was it nice there?"

The boa constrictor jabbed it's tail at the sign again and Harry read on: This specimen was bred in the zoo. "Oh, I see – so you've never been to Brazil?"

As the snake shook its head, a deafening shout behind Harry, the snake, and the strange girl next to him jump.

"DUDLEY! MR. DURSLEY! COME AND LOOK AT THIS SNAKE! YOU WON'T _BELIEVE _WHAT IT'S DOING!"

The strange girl whispered, "I can't believe it." With wondering eyes. Harry thought she was talking about the snake but something told him she wasn't.

Dudley came waddling toward them as fast as he could.

"Out of the way, you," he said, punching Harry in the ribs. Caught by surprise, Harry fell to the concrete ground but knocked the girl down with him on the concrete floor. What came next happened so fast no one saw how it happened – one second, Piers and Dudley were leaning right up close to the glass, the next, they leapt back with howls of horror.

Harry and the girl sat up and gasped; the glass front of the boa constrictor's tank had vanished. The great snake was uncoiling itself rapidly, slithering out onto the floor. People throughout the reptile house screamed and started running for the exits.

As the snake slid swiftly past them, Harry and the girl both could have sworn a low, hiss voice said, "Brazil here I come . . . Thanksss, amigos . . . Ssstay together. . ."

The keeper of the reptile house was in shock.

"But the glass," he kept saying, "where did the glass go?"

"I know where it went." The girl beside Harry murmured to herself and Harry looked at her.

"You do?" He whispered to her.

The girl hesitated. "Sort of." She whispered and looked around.

Quickly she fiddled through her pockets and found a mini sharpie. She grabbed Harry's arm and rolled the sleeve up and quickly jotted down something.

"Hey what are you doing?" Harry whispered to her.

"Just call me if you have any questions okay?" The girl whispered and put her sharpie away.

Harry looked at his arm and it had a seven-digit number with the name Diana under it. He rolled the sleeve down over it.

"Questions? About what?" Harry whispered and looked over at the Dursleys. The reptile housekeeper was apologizing to them and making Aunt Petunia a cup of tea so they didn't notice what was going on with Harry and the girl, Diana.

"Anything strange and . . . magical that happen at any time." Diana said.

"But-" Harry began but Uncle Vernon was yelling over at him, "Boy! What are you doing!" and stomping over to them.

"Call me and I'll explain as much as I can." Diana whispered and got up. "Excuse me sir," She said as Uncle Vernon stepped up to them, "But he was merle seeing if I had hurt myself when YOUR son knocked me over."

Uncle Vernon stared at her, red in the face. "I can a sure you it was that boy that was talking to you who did it." He said and starred angrily at Harry.

Diana shook her head. "I'm afraid not as you see the boy on the floor isn't strong enough to push me much less hurt me. But your son over there can and he did. I have the right of mind to call that abuse and think that when he pushed me over he made the glass push into the windowsill without noticing. So really I could tell the house keeper that or you can leave this boy alone, give a stern talking to your son about pushing girls smaller than him around, and go home without trouble." She said a bit shaky at the beginning but more confidant at the end.

Uncle Vernon looked at her a bit scared because what she said made since. But then he became a bit angry.

"You're just a kid, so don't get snippy with me!" He yelled.

"I'm not snippy." Diana said calmly.

Uncle Vernon raised his fist and yelled, "Don't talk back."

"Yell at me again and I'll yell child abuse." Diana said sternly.

This stopped Uncle Vernon and he calmed himself down. "Who are you?" He asked trying to play nice.

"I'm not aloud to tell strangers my name, especially someone who looks like they're about to punch me." She said.

Uncle Vernon was angry again but this time yelled, "Petunia! Get the boys! We're leaving!"

Diana smirked and helped Harry up. "Just do what I do sometimes, it helps." She whispered to him and winked. Harry chuckled.

Uncle Vernon grabbed his arm and started pulling him out of the reptile house. Diana held her hand up to her face like she was talking on a phone and mouthed, 'Call me' and then pointed to his arm.

Harry nodded before the others noticed and they left.

Dudley didn't get a stern talking to but just one measly word of advice, "Don't push girls around." Uncle Vernon said.

They were talking about what happened and they were about to drop Piers off when he said that he saw Harry talking to the snake before Dudley push him and Diana away. This made all conversation stop till Piers was inside his house.

Uncle Vernon was so angry he could hardly speak. He managed to say, "Go –cupboard –stay –no meals," before he collapsed into his chair, and Aunt Petunia had to run and get him a large brandy.

But Harry didn't really listen because he was thinking about the girl who had given him her phone number.

That's when Uncle Vernon pulled the boy to the cupboard himself and locked him in.

**Diana's P.O.V.**

I can't believe it. I'm here. In Harry Potters world!

I wonder if my cell phone works here. . .

I pulled my cell phone out of jeans pocket and looked at the signal. All four bars and complete service! Sweet!

I wonder how long I'm going to be here. Oh I hope it's till the end of the year! But what happens back home? Does time stop there or does it go on like usually? I've got to tell Julie about this if I ever go back!

But I'm so tired now. Must be because I've ran out of adrenaline.

I pulled my small purple leather wallet out of my pocket and saw I had forty bucks left.

I think I'll go to a motel and stay the night.

And that's what I did and it only cost me seven American dollars a night and when I walked into the room I immediately climbed under the covers of the bed and went to sleep.

I woke up in my bedroom with Julie shaking me awake. That couldn't be a dream . . . Could it? No. I could feel everything.

"Diana!" Julie yelled in my ear.

"What?" I snapped.

Julie let go of my arm that she was shaking. "It's noon and you wouldn't wake up. Your mom called an ambulance when you wouldn't wake up." She said frightened.

That's when sirens could be heard in the room.

I quickly got up and ran down the stairs. "I'm alright, I'm alright!" I yelled and my mom came around the corner.

"Oh thank you lord!" She said, looking to the sky and then ran to hug her daughter. "I thought I lost you."

"I'm fine. My mind was just trying to give me a dream that needed to be seen." I said to her.

She was confused but then smiled. "Did God send you a message?" She asked.

I smiled. "Yeah. A life changing message. I just can't tell you what he said." I said and went back to my room when the ambulance came and mom explained what happened.

The medics were a bit off about going without checking me but my dad came home from fishing and settled things with mom.

I think I've figured out this realm traveling stuff and I told Julie all about it. At first she thought I was joking (At least I thought that she thought that) but I told her I'd prove it to her if the moon was out tonight.

She just grinned and shook her head. "That's alright. I believe you." She said.

***Some content might be changed to go with my story so don't be angered or surprised. **

**A/N: Phew! (Fans myself) that's the longest chapter I've ever written and all in two hours none stop! Well, I'll be updating next week so tell me what you think!**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**Just click the button that says**


	2. Chapter 2

**Diana's P.O.V.**

Julie asked my mom if it was all right for me to go to her house but my mother said no.

She said that I needed to stay home just in case I passed out and didn't wake up again. My mother's a bit overprotective but she said that Julie could spend the night at our house again.

So Julie called her mother and it was all right with her.

After that Julie and I went upstairs and locked our selves in my room. There, I explained everything that I saw. Julie's eyes got wider with every sentence I said about going to the world of Harry Potter and she asked how did I do it again.

I told her I might be some half blood that's able to go through different realms and I showed her the page on which I found out how to do so. But the page was blank.

That's when she started not believing me but I told her I'd prove it tonight. I hope it wasn't just a dream.

For the next nine hours Julie and I just lived life like what happened to me didn't happen.

It was 9:30 PM when Julie said that she wanted to see how I did it.

"Okay" I said, sitting cross-legged on my bedroom floor.

"Now what the book said was that if I prayed to the moon about where I wanted to go before I go to sleep, I'll go to that realm."

So I crawled over to the window and saw the moon shining brighter then ever. I kneeled on my knees and prayed like I did the night before. "Just do what I do." I whispered to Julie.

As soon as I was done praying I collapsed.

**Julie's P.O.V.**

"Diana!" I squeaked when she collapsed. I started shaking her trying to wake her up but she wouldn't wake up.

_What if she's dead! _I thought but Diana said this would happen though . . . I checked her pulse just in case.

She was alive but her pulse was beating slow and softly like she was asleep.

I looked out the window. Is it really true? Can you go to other worlds? By just praying to the moon? Why hadn't I seen that page before? I swear I would have saw it because I read that book cover to cover. . . Maybe magic is real.

So I knelt like Diana did and I prayed. _Take me to the world of Harry Potter. Please . . . . And please let me be in the same place as Diana. _

Then all went black.

_****The world of Harry Potter. **_**The following content belongs to the book: Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone by J.K. Rowling.**

Diana woke up in the same motel she had fell asleep in before. She looked at the clock and it said around 9:45 AM. Diana raised an eyebrow, _But wasn't it nighttime back home when I came here? _She thought and got out of bed in the same clothes as she wore the other day.

_So is this still a dream or real? . . . . _She thought and walked to the window, tripping over something large as she went.

"Ow!" A girl yelped and sat up. Diana looked up from where she had fallen and grinned when she saw she had tripped over Julie.

"You made it!" She exclaimed.

Julie blinked a few times and looked around.

"This is the Harry Potter world?" She asked confused.

"Yes, But this is just the motel where I left off when I came back home." Diana said and pulled back the curtain from the window. "I think we're only a few a mile away from Harry's house though."

"Oh this is so exciting! I can't believe this is real!" Julie said getting up and running to the window and looked everywhere. "Are we going to meet Harry Potter? Did you already?"

Diana nodded and remembered that she had given her phone number to Harry. She took her cell phone out and it said she missed two calls. She put it on speaker and both she and Julie listened to them both.

First one was Harry Potter: _Hey. . . Um I just wanted to ask some questions. . . um. . . _Somewhere in the back ground a man yelled and the phone clicked.

The second one was from Mr. Dursley: _I don't know who you are but you stay away from my house and leave my family alone or I'll sue you for every dime you got! _The phone clicked.

Diana and Julie looked at each other and started cracking up with laughter. "Oh my gosh I can't believe it!" Julie cackled.

"I know right!" Diana said cheerfully and put her cell phone away.

"Want to go meet Harry Potter, the boy who lived?" She said with a grin.

Julie grinned, "You know it!"

And with that they both left the motel and head straight for the Dursleys home.

**Meanwhile. . . .**

The night before, Harry had laid wide-awake in his cupboard until he was sure that he could sneak some food and call Diana.

The food he got but he had tripped on his way into the living room making the end table tip over and making a loud THUMP. Harry had quickly set it back up right and ran to his cupboard. There he had listened to the sounds of the house hoping that he hadn't woken anybody up.

After fifteen minutes, he decided it was safe to go out and make the call to Diana. But she didn't pick up and when he was suppose to record a message he didn't know what to say. He didn't think it all through but he tried to get words out.

That's when Vernon Dursley came downstairs and forcefully hung up the phone and locked Harry in the cupboard but not until he read the numbers on his arm.

Harry heard Mr. Dursley calling Diana and was threatened her to stay away.

Harry was hoping he had a friend in Diana even though he had only just met her the day before.

When he had been younger, Harry had dreamed and dreamed of some unknown relation coming to take him away, but it had never happened; the Dursleys were his only family. Yet sometimes he thought (or maybe hoped) that strangers in the street seemed to know him. Very strange strangers they were too. A tiny man in a violet top hat had bowed to him once while out shopping with Aunt Petunia and Dudley. After asking Harry furiously if he knew the man, Aunt Petunia had rushed them out of the shop without buying anything. A wild-looking old woman dressed all in green had waved merrily at him once on a bus. A bald man in a very long purple coat had actually shaken his hand in the street the other day and then walked away without a word. The weirdest thing about all these people were the way they seemed to vanish the second Harry tried to get a closer look.

At school, Harry had no one. Everybody knew that Dudley's gang hated that odd Harry Potter in his baggy old clothes and broken glasses, and nobody liked to disagree with Dudley's gang.

Harry hoped Diana would be his first true friend.

**Diana and Julie**

They were only a block away until Diana realized something.

"Julie. When Harry was put in the cupboard for letting the snake out of its cage, how long did he stay in it?" She asked.

Julie stopped walking and though for a moment. Diana looked at her.

Julie started to frown. "Until the summer holidays started. What day is it here?" She asked.

Diana took her cell phone out of her pocket and looked at the date.

"June the 13th. . . . The summer holidays don't start for another three days!" She said a bit angry with herself. "And Harry was let out a few days after that!"

Julie grimaced. "That means we have no chance to meet him for about a week!"

Diana sighed and started thinking. . .

"I wonder if we can set the time of when we want to be in a realm. . ." She said.

Julie bit her lip and nodded. "Let's give it a try."

Since it was only about 10:00 in the morning, the moon wasn't completely gone. It was only a several minutes away from setting.

"Quickly!" Diana said and pulled Julie off into the grass where they knelt and prayed.

But this time they didn't collapse. Everything but them was moving quickly. Figures zipped down the sidewalks and streets and it turned bright as day and then dark as night over and over for several times until finally it all just stopped.

Julie and Diana were now completely dazed and confused about what just happened and where laying on the grass.

"Okay. That's never happened before." Diana moaned sitting up and Julie groaned while she sat up. They both looked around and then looked at each other.

"But did it work?" Julie asked still a bit dazed.

Diana whipped out her phone and looked at the date.

"June the 20th! We did it!" She exclaimed and hugged Julie and they both squealed making the neighbor across the street glare at them.

Diana stood up and pulled Julie up with her.

"Let's go see if Harry's punishment is over!" Julie said excitedly and with that they both ran to Harry's house that was only a block away.

**Meanwhile. . . **

The escape of the Brazilian boa constrictor earned Harry his longest-ever punishment. By the time he was allowed out of his cupboard again, the summer holidays had started and Dudley had already broken his new video camera, crashed his remote controlled airplane, and, first time out on his racing bike, knocked down old Mrs. Figg as she crossed Privet Drive on her crutches.

Harry was glad school was over, but there was no escaping Dudley's gang, who visited the house every single day. Piers, Dennis, Malcolm, and Gordon were all big and stupid, but as Dudley was the biggest and stupidest of the lot, he was the leader. The rest of them were all quite happy to join in Dudley's favorite sport: Harry Hunting.

This is why Harry spent as much time as possible out of the house, wandering around and thinking about the end of the holidays, where he could see tiny ray of hope. When September came he would be going off to secondary school and, for the first time in his life, he wouldn't be with Dudley. Dudley had been accepted at Uncle Vernon's old private school, Smeltings. Piers Polkiss was going there too. Harry, on the other hand, was going to Stonewall High, the local public school. Dudley thought this was very funny.

"They stuff people's heads down the toilet the first day at Stonewall," he told Harry. "Want to come upstairs and practice?"

"No, thanks," said Harry. "The poor toilet's never had anything as horrible as your head down it – it might be sick." Then he ran, before Dudley could work out what he'd said.

But Harry wasn't thinking much about the new school he was going to go to. He was wondering if anyone would actually talk to him there.

Ever since that night Harry had tried to call Diana, she never called back. Was she to scared to because of Uncle Vernon? Or did she just not care to?

Today, Harry woke up early and left the house before Dudley could wake up and assemble his gang to start the day off with Harry Haunting.

He was just about leave the yard when two people banged into him and they all fell behind a bush.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!" A girl yelped. Harry's glasses had fell off so he couldn't see who they were.

"Are you okay?" Another girl asked, handing him his glasses. Harry nodded and put his glasses on. He looked up at the girl and smiled.

"Hey it's you from the reptile house." He said.

Diana smiled and nodded while Julie was smiling so hard she looked like she would burst. "I'm Julie!" She said and started shaking his hand. "It's so cool to actually meet you!"

"Umm yeah. Nice to meet you too." Harry said and tried to sit up. But Julie and Diana were on top of him. "Umm . . . Can I get up?"

Diana blushed when she realized she was laying on him. "So sorry!" She said quickly and got off him, pulling Julie with her.

Harry sat up and looked at Diana. "I called you last week." He said.

"Yeah I know but let's just say I had a bad connection. . ." She said and then smiled a smile like she knew something. And she did.

"You had questions to ask me?" She asked.

Harry thought for a moment. "Umm actually no. . . I wanted to thank you for trying to help me out. I just sort of blurted that out for some reason." He said.

Diana smiled. "Your welcome."

Julie couldn't stop looking at Harry. "Want to hang with us today?" She asked excitedly.

Harry looked at her and grinned. "Sure. Why not?" He said and they all got up.

Diana and Julie both grinned and started walking away with him.

Harry started to suspect something though. _I think they're hiding something. . . Maybe they're actually friends of Dudley?. . . Is this a trap? _He thought but nothing happened as they walked into a near by diner.

"Anybody hungry? It's on me." Julie said, holding up her thin blue leather wallet. Diana giggled.

"You sure you have enough money." She asked.

Julie smirked and pulled out a fifty. "Yep." She said and walked up to the cashier. "Okay, who wants what?"

They all agreed on just a couple pancakes and sat in a booth with their meals.

Harry looked at Diana and thought of something.

"Hey, how'd you know that the snake could actually talk to me?" He asked in a whisper.

Diana bit her lip, thinking. _How am I going to explain this without ruining how the story goes in his world? _

"Umm. . . Well that's a complicated story. You see-" She started and then Julie interrupted her and starting telling Harry about what happened to both of them and how they sped time up and almost told Harry what he was before Diana put her hand over her mouth.

"We can't tell him everything or else it might ruin everything." Diana whispered in Julie's ear. Julie nodded and Diana let go of her.

Harry's eyes were wide and were starring at him. Then he started looking around.

"What is this a joke? Am I on some TV show? Am I being pranked?" He said worriedly.

"No, no! You're not!" Diana said shaking her head.

Harry didn't believe her. He'd lived with Dudley long enough to know when he was being pranked or about be beat up. He was angry with the girl he though he would become friends with.

"You're in with Dudley aren't you? He's making you say all these things and trying to convince me something's real and then he and his buddies are going to come here and make fun of me and beat me up." He said angrily.

"No we're-" Harry interrupted Diana and said, "Well I'm not falling for it!" And stood up. "You tell Dudley that his stupid plan didn't work." And he left.

Diana was on the verge of tears. "That was not suppose to happen." She said quietly and Julie looked very guilty.

"I'm so sorry! I couldn't help myself!" She said and hugged Diana.

She sighed and said, "No it's alright. He'll find out sooner or later what his part is in this world and then he'll believe what we have to say. . . Hopefully."

****Some content might be changed to go with my story so don't be angered or surprised. **

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**Just click the button that says**


End file.
